


Le Diamant et la Pie

by Ellanasya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Balises à venir ?, Epoque XIXeme s, F/F, Si je mets plus de balises c'est du spoil sorry !, Un peu fantastique, je ne sais pas
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellanasya/pseuds/Ellanasya
Summary: Une histoire qui se veut poétique narrant la relation entre deux femmes au XIXeme s. Beaucoup de choses les différencies, des secrets révélés au fils du temps, une relation qui se construit derrière les masques de la société mondaine.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Bien, je ne suis pas exactement nouvelle sur AO3 car je suis une grande lectrice sur ce site mais je me suis crée un compte que récemment pour mes propres publications et les ''marques pages'' ^^. Je m'excuse d'avance si les balises ou certaines normes de création de travaux ne sont pas conforme, faite le moi savoir !  
> Aussi j'écris quand l'inspiration viens et donc je vais essayer d'être la plus régulière possible. (mais j'ai quelques chapitres en stock ;))  
> Je vous lâche et comme on dit en anglais : Take pleasure !

« Précieuse, vous serez bientôt en scène. »

Le miroir réfléchissait son image dans un éclat, des cheveux pâles, des yeux d’acier. Un battement de cils et elle redevint une femme, habillée d’argent rehaussée de blanc, ses traits fins brillants de poudre dorée.  
« Bien sûr. »

Sans un regard dans la glace, elle souffla les bougies. L’ombre reprit avidement sa place dans la loge. Les miroitements de la robe argentée s’étalaient en constellation sur le sol. Dehors, son costumier l’attendait, telle une ombre se fondant dans le mur, ses gants blancs dans une main, un verre de vin de l’autre. Le liquide rubis glissa dans sa gorge, la griserie noya ses craintes. Le trac resserrant sa gorge comme un nœud coulant. Bientôt, son sourire étincela puis elle était partie.

***

Elle se mouvait agilement, son manteau sombre glissait derrière elle, luisant comme un plumage bien peigné piqué de blanc. La neige maculait ses cheveux ténébreux, recouvrant le sol autour d’elle de poudre sa blanche. L’opéra ressemblait à un mirage, la lueur des bougies s’étirait en halo d’or, la poudreuse dessinant des ombres abstraites sur la façade du bâtiment majestueux. L’oiseau se hâta, ignorant obstinément les autres, s’arrachant en conversation stérile et pompeuse. La pie avait eu vent d’une nouvelle chanteuse dans l’opéra. Elle ne voulait certainement pas manquer les premiers éclats de la pierre précieuse.

La lumière à l’intérieur du théâtre, dont la nuance chaude rappelait le miel, éclairait la scène. Les colonnes en marbre se détachaient du velours cramoisi comme de la neige tâchait de sang. Les gens murmuraient autour d’elle, une sorte de bruissement irritant d’insectes. Elle les ignora, son air hautain agissant comme une botte les écrasants. La pie aux yeux émeraude s’assit dans la cabine en hauteur quand la musique commença.

Son ennui la gagna, comme une morsure vive mais elle resta attendant l’apparition de la nouvelle gemme. Quand la chanteuse fut exposée sur scène, illuminée d’une lumière riche, la pie la confondit avec un diamant. Elle était magnifique, resplendissante, au point que l’oiseau n’avait que d’yeux pour elle, buvant sa voix qui semblait ne chanter que pour l’oiseau. À cet instant, la pie la convoitait déjà.  



	2. Chapitre 2

Le diamant scintillait, ses rayons éclaboussaient au travers de la salle de spectacle. La pie revenait tous les soirs, à toutes les représentations. Son admiration pour la chanteuse ne cessait de grandir, devenant une dépendance qu’elle n’avouerait jamais. Les rumeurs bruissaient autour de la femme aux cheveux sombre, qu’elle ignorait volontairement. Elle était au-dessus de cela, au-dessus de leurs médisances. Il fallait toujours quelqu’un pour alimenter leurs conversations vaines, elle acceptait d’être leur sujet de débat sans envergure.  
Ils appelaient cela la société. Elle appelait cela une nuisance sonore. Ils ressemblaient à une meute de loups s’acharnant sur la même carcasse, ne voulant pas partager le peu qu’ils avaient. Elle avait sa propre proie et ne la partagerait pas, la gardant hors d’atteinte.

Le théâtre tremblait sous la puissance de sa voix, les colonnes soupiraient dans les silences, les dorures vibraient sous les notes aiguës. Ses spectacles se terminaient toujours par un tonnerre d’applaudissements, des sifflements prolongés d’admiration, des bouquets rouges jetés sur scène en déclaration d’amour anonyme. Le diamant semblait si proche et si distant, remerciant son public en une dernière révérence, son écrin de velours rouge se refermant sur elle.

***

La chanteuse prêtait un peu de son temps aux autres admirateurs. Juste assez pour laisser une impression durable dans les esprits, comme un rêve idyllique lointain et trop peu pour un lien ancré à la réalité. Son jeu était implacable, ses facettes inaltérables. La pie regardait les rapaces tourner autour de sa convoitise, se tenant dans l’ombre. L’oiseau la détailla, chacun de ses gestes mesurés, ses expressions contrôlées. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se séparèrent plus. La pie resta de marbre, son air hautain sublimant sa peau porcelaine. Maintenant qu’elle avait capté sa proie, elle devait jouer de sa patience et de sa ruse. Elle partit, sans un regard en arrière.

La proie tomba dans le piège et sépara la foule. Elle les chassa de sa seule présence, comme la lumière repoussant les ténèbres. Les rumeurs bruissèrent de plus belle, un mince filet pour la retenir, en vain. Ses éclats scintillaient tout autour d’elle, l’unique lumière dans le couloir insondable. La pie savait que la précieuse ne résisterait pas, une tentation trop fort pour son cœur fort. La poursuite se fit plus longue, bientôt les flocons s’accrochaient au plumage irisé.

La chanteuse était fascinée, ses yeux cherchant le visage au teint pâle. La neige faisait briller la chevelure sombre, les lèvres sublimaient de rouge. Le diamant s’arrêta sur ses yeux couleur émeraude, plus étincelant qu’elle-même.  
« Je ne cesse d’entendre des murmures sur vous. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Les mots de la cantatrice étaient étouffés par la poudreuse, un silence doux les entourait. Elles se détaillèrent, seules dans le halo doré des lampes.  
« Une noble parmi tant d’autres. » Répondit la pie.  
_ Si c’était le cas, les murmures ne s’élèveraient pas dans votre sillage. »

La pie se tourna vers la précieuse, un sourire comme façade, sa voix comme une lame :  
« Leurs chuchotements ne sont que des jalousies. »

La cantatrice ne croyait que peu à ses mots, pensant à un simple jeu pour la garder prisonnière de ses serres. Son expression inflexible, comme avec tous les autres rapaces, elle décida tout de même de prendre le temps de la connaître. De voir où mènera cette danse. L’oiseau déployait ses ailes, cachant les reflets de sa convoitise des yeux de tous, la protégeant de la nuit glaciale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite, en espérant que cela vous à plus ! A la prochaine fois !


	3. Chapitre 3

La chanteuse avait retenu le nom de l’admiratrice. Elle essayait son nom face au miroir, roulant sur sa langue, coulant de ses lèvres. Le diamant savait où chercher, parmi les loges les plus hautes. Elle ne pouvait distinguer la silhouette sombre, mais sentait son regard perçant. L’oiseau s’envolait peu de temps après la fin des spectacles, son plumage irisé était la dernière chose que la précieuse distinguait. Elle appréciait que son oiseau l’écoute, pourtant la curiosité et la nervosité grandissaient autour de son comportement volatile.

Les présents des admirateurs s’entassaient dans sa chambre, ceux de la pie étant toujours au sommet des piles, toujours en vue pour ne pas oublier. Leurs valeurs étaient égales à ceux des autres, des robes aux tissus toujours plus rares, des bijoux dont leurs éclats se concurrençaient, des bouquets ostentatoires et éphémères. Le soin de leur sélection transparaissait, une touche personnelle, une douce attention qui les distinguait. Ses cadeaux compensaient leurs entrevues, la chanteuse refusant d’admettre le manque de sa compagnie. Elle ne pouvait s’autorisait à s’attacher à quelqu’un. Son cœur ne le supporterait pas.

Ses yeux étaient vagues dans la coiffeuse, un tourbillon d’émotions étrangement familier. Le diamant ne pouvait retenir l’angoisse et l’euphorie qu’elle ressentait en sa présence, les serres de l’oiseau se resserrant autour d’elle, pour l’élever dans un vol, traversant le ciel étoilé de cette relation. Mais tout vol à une fin. Un diamant ne peut être altéré en surface, mais vole en éclats sous la puissance d’un coup. Sa chute lui serait fatale, elle le savait. Pas même sa volonté ne pouvait retenir son cœur, comme l’eau frappant et érodant une falaise friable.

Les lettres accompagnant les présents étaient tout autant remarquables. Celles des autres rapaces étaient devenues communes et ennuyeuses aux yeux de la chanteuse, leur déclaration d’amour aussi fragile que la flamme d’une bougie. Celles de la pie étaient bien différentes, son air hautain disparaissait sous sa plume, ses mots devenaient doux sur le papier. Ce n’était rien de suppliant, ni des phrases niaises mais plutôt une assurance délicieuse et délicate de ses sentiments. Elle découvrait une nouvelle personne dans leurs correspondances, et retrouvait cette femme noble mystérieuse et inaccessible lors de leurs dîners, une façade nécessaire pour les autres et une protection du monde violent pour la pie.

Le diamant ne lui en voulait pas, son jeu sur scène se poursuivant dans sa vie sociale. Dans leurs moments privés, leur comédie se dissolvait, comme la neige fondant au soleil. Pourtant, la précieuse aimait ce jeu, le frisson du danger la parcourant à chacune de leur rencontre. Aimer entendre les murmures croître dans leur dos sur leurs relations « contre nature ». La pie avait raison, ses prétendants les jalousaient, bien trop lâche pour seulement agiter leurs lèvres en des mots perfides. Elle aimait la façon dont la fierté de son oiseau faisait gonfler ses plumes, son air condescendant et détestable orner ses lèvres en rictus, un sourire pour la cantatrice.

Les nobles se retournaient sur leur passage, la haine déformant leur visage, la jalousie décolorant leur teint, la prétention hissant leur regard vers le ciel. Les murmures devinrent plus distincts, la rumeur de la chanteuse innocente côtoyer l’orpheline meurtrière. La pie ne releva pas, la précieuse garda les mots dans un recoin de son esprit. Des questions pour un autre bal, un autre dîner, une autre balade. C'était toujours pour un autre temps, la précieuse ne sachant pas si elle voulait réellement connaître la réponse. Pourtant, chaque bruissement avait un fond de vérité. Elle le savait et le redoutait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Si cela vous plaît, faites le moi savoir ! ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui je sais mes chapitres sont vraiment courts mais j'essaie ce format afin de pouvoir mieux découper les actions. Le prochain est plus long promis !

Un soir, toute vêtue des cadeaux de l'oiseau, elles marchaient bras dessus, bras dessous. De l'autre main, la tarte tenait les rênes de sa monture aussi sombre que ses cheveux. Les ornements en fil d'or sur la veste militaire noire soulignaient ses courbes dessinant un corsage, les boutons décoratifs scintillaient, les motifs sur son col haut sublimaient son port de tête, accentuant sa fierté. Ses épaulettes marquées, appuyées pendaient des petits pompons, tenait sa cape irisée.

«Qu'elles étaient les obligations qui vous ont retenus loin de moi? demanda la cantatrice impatiente.

_ Des affaires qui n'auraient pas dû m'éloigner de vos yeux, ma chère. »

La pie ne cessait jamais de détourner les questions. Alors que la flamme de la colère grandissait à mesurer que ses mensonges croissaient, le diamant s'en retrouva pourtant davantage intrigué. Elle voulait avoir la prétention de la percer à jour, qu'elle seule aurait commenté la lire au travers de son masque, qu'elle seule avait assuré la rassurer dans ses moments de terreur. L'orage grondait et la cantatrice redoutait le moment où la foudre tombait.

Malgré cela, la précieuse ne cessait de tomber pour son bel oiseau, se retrouvant toujours davantage prix dans ses serres, son affection dévorant son cœur de ses flammes. Elle était enchantée par la sensibilité de la tarte pour les arts sous toutes ses formes, son enthousiasme enfantin qui lui était réservé, sa capacité à jouer un rôle pour la société. La noble était toujours agréablement surprise par la vivacité de l'esprit de la chanteuse ordinaire, sa perspicacité dans les notions telles que la philosophie et la politique, sa douceur infinie qu'elle lui donne sans compter. Leurs conversations faciles et riches ne montrent que démontrer leur attrait.

***

Leurs sentiments ne devaient que plus authentiques avec le temps, leurs rencontres soignaient les maux de leur éloignement, chaque attention devenant plus personnelle. La chanteuse, qui n'avait jamais eu de possessions matérielles qu'elles étaient de valeur ou non, s'en retrouva couverte. Chacune de leurs sorties était l'occasion d'un nouveau présent ostentatoire, d'une nouvelle lettre douce, d'un nouveau jeu de rôle parmi les autres invités. Leur relation devenait le sujet principal des bavardages des plus grands, mais aucun ne faisait quoi que ce soit. Non seulement par lâcheté dégoûtante, mais aussi par vu qu'avait la tarte dans les hautes sphères.

Les murmures qui venaient aux oreilles de la cantatrice bruissaient sur le statut de l'oiseau, riche héritière des parents défunts dans des circonstances des plus étranges. La précieuse décida de laisser la tarte le choix de s'expliquer. 


	5. Chapitre 5

Après l’une de ses représentations, les deux se rendirent à un autre bal, cette fois-ci un masque venant ajouter de la fantaisie à la façade parfaite de leurs discours dans la société.

Le couple était toujours invité, que leur relation soit mal vue ou non. Il était toujours bon de dire que vous aviez invité l’héritière influente et sa convoitise. Ils parlaient de cela comme si ce n’était qu’une passion passagère ou un caprice de la noble ou une manipulation avisée de la chanteuse. Ce qui en ressortait le plus souvent était, au mieux de la curiosité et dans le pire des cas des commentaires déplacés d’hommes visiblement jaloux et frustrés de ne pas avoir pour eux l’une des deux femmes. Une chose était sûre, le bourdonnement ne cesserait jamais, mais la pie les tiendrait toutes deux hors de cette nuisance.

La précieuse fut inévitablement invitée à danser, et comme toujours elle joua son rôle de femme douce au regard perçant. L’homme, jouissant de son aisance matérielle évidente, ne fit que sourire davantage à sa mascarade. Il l’entraîna dans les pas rythmés, ses griffes trop enfoncées dans sa chair, son regard prédateur sous son masque noir de loup. Ses mots furent prononcés d’une voix grave et espiègle :

« Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous engagez, madame. »

Il était évident que le loup parlait de la pie. La chanteuse devint curieuse, sa voix s’éleva, douce et pourtant plus tranchante que l’acier :

« Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

_ Une femme comme vous ne devrez pas être liée à une autre comme Elle. Je peux vous offrir bien plus qu’elle ne vous donne, vous assurant un avenir sûr et stable en plus d’une descendance. »

La chanteuse ignora volontairement les derniers mots, refusant de lui donner la satisfaction de sa colère dessinait sur son visage.

« Qu’entendez-vous par comme _Elle_ ? »

Son sourire devint carnassier, une lueur méchante teinta ses yeux. La précieuse resta de marbre, peu impressionnait par son partenaire de danse. Elle attendait une réponse, sachant qu’il la lui donnerait de manière vague simplement pour semer le trouble dans sa relation avec son oiseau.

« Les bruits courent que votre bien-aimée aurait organisé l’assassinat de ses propres parents pour leur héritage. C'est une femme peu recommandable, ma chère.

_ Comme vous le dites vous-même, ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

_ Vous êtes une femme intelligente, vous savez que toutes rumeurs ont un fond de vérité. Quelles qu’elles soient.

_ Elles sont aussi ornées de mensonges et d’exagérations. »

L’homme rit, un son irritant pour la chanteuse. Elle était en colère contre lui, une flamme devenue brasier, une fureur sourde non pas par avoir voulu semer le doute entre elles, mais ne pas avoir laissé l’occasion à sa bien-aimée de s’expliquer. Bien sûr, la précieuse se doutait de quelque chose, mais leur relation n’était pas assez avancée pour aborder un tel sujet. Elle savait que les propos de l’homme étaient des mensonges. Le loup reprit son ton plein de malice :

« Réfléchissez à ma proposition, madame. »

Le feu dans ses veines se propagea dans tout son être, le contact avec le noble devint une brûlure blanche. Elle s’arracha de sa prise, sa voix glaciale et sonore :

« Pour ce que vous avez fait, vous ne valez pas un instant de mon attention. »

Ses mots prononçaient comme une malédiction attira les regards. La précieuse s’éloigna du loup, les autres prédateurs s’arrêtant dans leur danse. Une parade amoureuse, vaniteuse et superficielle pour la chanteuse. Tous la regardaient traverser l’espace de danse, avant de se détourner éblouit par son éclat, la fureur faisant jaillir toute la splendeur de sa personne. Le silence remplissait la salle, les invités se reculant face au diamant, les ténèbres chassaient par la lumière.

La précieuse jeta au sol son masque scintillant, ne prenant plus la peine de cacher sa colère. Le bruit sourd résonna longtemps après, les pas de la chanteuse claquant contre le marbre noir strié de blanc. La pie l’attendait déjà près de la porte, son masque à bec ôter décorant le sol.

« Partons mon oiseau, ils n’en valent pas la peine. » chuchota la précieuse à son oreille.

Personne ne les retint, de peur de provoquer la haine de la pie. Beaucoup jetèrent un regard noir sur le loup, mais d’autres encore jubilaient à leur départ.


	6. Chapitre 6

Le retour était calme, le pas léger du cheval résonnant dans la nuit chaude d’été. La précieuse était perchée sur la selle de la belle jument, la pie la guidant à côté. La chanteuse n’était pas particulièrement attachée aux animaux, mais après les quelques balades avec sa douce, lui avait fait aimer la créature. La profondeur obscure de sa robe brillante, le toucher soyeux de sa crinière peignée, la chaleur de son souffle quand elle caressait son museau frémissant. La jument posait sa tête sur son épaule quand la précieuse lui donnait une caresse, ou semblait s’égayer quand sa voix résonnait avant de la voir. L’animal et la femme s’étaient apprivoisés, appréciant la compagnie de l’autre. Elle aimait cette pensée.

Elle sortit de ses pensées, la tension crépitait dans l’air. La précieuse laissera le temps nécessaire à la pie pour s’expliquer, mais sa patience s’effritait. Bien qu’elle n’ait pas dit les mots, son amour pour l’oiseau lui ferait faire tout pour la garder. Même si cela passait par repousser ses propres limites.

C'était ça, sa façon d’aimer.

Elle savait que ce n’était pas sains d’une certaine manière, que cela pouvait souffler les braises de leur amour naissant au lieu de les attiser. Pourtant, la chanteuse avait ses propres secrets et elle ne savait comment les aborder.

Après un temps, la pie commença le récit de sa vie après une respiration tremblante. Elle raconta son histoire dans toute son entièreté, dans toute sa vérité crue. Elle aurait voulu en changer les fils, rendre sa toison plus glorieuse, moins tachée d’obscurité. Mais c’était la vérité et ne souhaitait plus rien cacher à son diamant. La précieuse écouta sans une question pour l’interrompre. Elle entendit les larmes dans la voix de son oiseau, son souffle étranglé par les souvenirs douloureux.

La précieuse sentit le fardeau de sa bien-aimée peser sur elle. La chanteuse ne savait pas répondre à cela et c'était devant l’opéra que son récit se termina, le silence lourd autour d’elles. La précieuse ne voulait pas partir rejoindre la solitude de sa chambre que la compagnie lui prêtait. Elle voulait réconforter son oiseau, l’éteindre, le choyer, jusqu’aux petites heures avant l’aube. Elle voulait chasser les ténèbres de son éclat, les tenir à distance. Ne pas laisser seule contre l’obscurité impénétrable.

Pourtant, la cantatrice alla contre ses désirs. Elle descendit de la jument, une main gantée de noir et d’or l’aidant. Bientôt, elle se trouva dans les bras de sa bien-aimée, comblant un besoin familier de son contact. Les deux amantes se regardèrent, exprimant par leurs regards ce que les mots ne pouvaient décrire.

La précieuse vit des yeux fatigués par la tristesse et le doute, usés par ses craintes et ses colères, mais aussi illuminé par l’éclat du diamant en face d’elle, par son amour infini qui donnait une seconde chance à la pie dans sa vie ternie par les événements. La noble femme voyait quant à elle, non pas de la pitié mais l’empathie de sa bien-aimée, l’affection profonde dans son regard remplie de confiance, la détermination brûlante mais aussi un voile de secret qui faisait détourner le regard de la chanteuse à certain moment. La pie savait que sa bien-aimée n’était pas fière de ce mensonge, mais tout comme pour elle, lui laisserait le temps de s’expliquer.

Elles se quittèrent avec un bref baisé, sa durée n’enlevant pas à sa signification. L’oiseau regarda les derniers éclats de sa précieuse disparaître derrière les lourdes portes, reconnaissante pour le moment de solitude pour se reposer de ses souvenirs, de ses émotions jamais avoués jusqu’à présent. 


	7. Chapitre 7

Elle lui avait tout dit. Le poids du secret semblait s’être envolé. Elle caressa sa monture et monta en selle repartant pour son domaine. Malgré les paroles avouées, la terreur dansait autour de la pie, quelque chose restant toujours sur le bord de sa conscience, comme un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique. Des sentiments devenant réels dans sa solitude, la faisant hurler au milieu de la nuit, se recroqueviller dans un coin ombragé le jour, un fouet prêt à s’abattre si elle venait à oublier ses actes.

La noble femme frissonna dans la douceur nocturne et regretta sa bien-aimée. Elle aurait su quoi dire pour la tenir loin de ça. Elle était sa torche dans les nuits glaciales et obscure. La pie arriva devant les grilles de sa demeure, l’ombre acérée projetait au sol la ramenant directement à cet instant fatidique.

***

_Elle était figée, incapable de se mouvoir à sa guise. La peur se répandit en elle comme de l’huile enflammée. Elle regardait ses parents, là sous la neige, se battant l’un contre l’autre, le bruit de l’acier claquant dans le silence nocturne._

_« Rose, ma chère, vous savez comme moi que ce choix devait être pris._

__ Ah oui ! Construire sa fortune sur le commerce d’esclaves n’est pas une option ! Vous n’êtes qu’un monstre Hubert, un serpent vicieux rampant sur un tas de cadavres. »_

_Leurs lames se percutèrent une nouvelle fois puis ils s’éloignèrent. Un instant s’écoula._

_« Vous êtes bien renseigné, ma douce. Enfin, je suppose qu’il doit en être ainsi, pour quelqu’un qui espionne pour l’Empire ennemie, n’est-ce pas ? Qui de nous deux est le plus impardonnable ?_

__ Vous avez commis bien plus d’atrocités que moi, vous le savez._

__ Vous avez autant de sang sur les mains que moi, Rose, mais vous vous mentez à vous-même en prétextant que cela est pour protéger notre fille. Mais nous ne sommes pas si différents._

__ Votre soif de pouvoir est votre perte, Hubert, là est ce qui nous différencie. Elle n’a aucune valeur pour vous. Aurélia n’est qu’un otage dans notre guerre. »_

_Son nom la ramena à la réalité, comme seau d’eau froide jetée sur elle. Elle agit, par pur un instinct, ses jambes ayant leur propre volonté. Elle ne savait pas si c'était par peur de l’inévitable ou par une once de courage pour désamorcer la situation. La jeune femme s’interposa, les opposants cessant un instant leur combat._

_La jeune femme cria pour les arrêter, se demandant si c’était bien elle que parlait. Elle savait que quelque chose de grave arriverait, un sentiment de terreur et d’urgence dans le coin de sa conscience, disparaissant quand elle y pensait. Quelque chose de mauvais se déroulerai ici et Aurélia ne pouvait rien y faire._

_« Vous avez raison, elle n’a aucune valeur à mes yeux, Rose._

__ Aurélia, non ! »_

_La jeune femme se retrouva étendue sur le sol glacé sans savoir comment. Son esprit était trop loin pour comprendre ce qui se déroulait._

_Tout ce qu’elle vit été l’écarlate sur l’immaculé._

_Tout ce qu’elle entendit était l’acier transperçant la chair._

_Tout ce qu’elle ressentit fut l’agonie de l’effroi._

_« Il est dommage que cela se finisse ainsi, ma chère épouse. »_

_Pour Aurélia, le temps sembla se figer et bientôt elle était debout, lame à la main. L’homme qu’elle avait appelait père se tourna vers elle avec un rire qu’elle n’oubliera jamais. Son corps se mouva de lui-même, la lame comme une extension naturelle de son bras. Sa conscience semblait être enfermée loin de ce qui se passait, pour mieux oublier. Elle n’entendait que le martèlement sourd de sa vie et sa vue était étriquée par une noirceur, concentrée uniquement sur l’inconnu en face d’elle._

_Elle écouta l’acier rebondir sur le sol glacé, un glas annonçant un destin funeste. Sa lame transperça sa gorge et se retira en un seul geste. L’éclaboussure cramoisie jaillissante brûla son visage endolori par le froid. Le râle humide arracha ses tympans. Ce fut son réveil._

_L’instant qui suivit, elle fixait les deux silhouettes gisantes au sol, l’ombre de la grille les striant de son ombre acérée, la neige essayant de les couvrir de son manteau blanc, l’étendue écarlate témoignant de leur fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de votre lecture !  
> Je m'excuses de toutes fautes car je n'ai pas de lecteur/trice bêta (en faite c'est internet mais chuuuttt... ;))  
> Laissez moi un petit commentaire histoire de savoir ce que vous en pensez, sinon un kudos !  
> A bientôt !  
> Par ailleurs, j'écris pour moi une histoire sur un personnage vieux de 5 ans, dont la trame à changer à de multiple reprise mais là encore ce ne sont que des écrits sans début ni fin je ne sais pas si je les publierai. Peut-être, à voir...  
> 


End file.
